China Doll
by animeloverxoxo
Summary: Up for adoption. i can't continue this. sorry
1. Chapter 1: Beauty is Pain

**My latest story! Its about forbidden secrets, hardships, angst, and love. Some stories I read gave me inspirations. Everytime I look in the gakuen alice section theres never 'the one' story that captures me and never 'the one' story that is what I'm actually looking for. There are too little stories in gakuen alice, so I really want to add more variety to it. So, please review and enjoy! Yes, there are gonna be vampires. WARNING: please don't read this if you are under 16yrs. Old because this stuff is really for adult readers ONLY.**

**chapter one: Beauty is Pain**

_My name is Sakura Mikan. I am a princess from the royal Sakura family. My mother died when I was born and my father is grieved. I am very much alike my mother, beautiful, caring, sincere, honest, and talented. I was often told that my singing sounded like an angel's, and for that I am very grateful. But with beauty and talent comes responsibilities and problems. Since I am a spitting image of my deceased mother, my father has been pursuing me. Why, I ask myself, why? It is so, so, very, very wrong for my father to view me in such a way. It is absolutely disgusting. We share the same blood, he is my father and I am his daughter. Yet he watches me with such lustfilled eyes. He comes into my chambers at night and does the unspeakable to me. The things that he does to me are forbidden. I scream and I yell and I cry, yet no one hears me. These vile memories haunt me every single night. The way he enjoys my pain and torture makes me want to puke. He defiles me over and over. He is the devil in disguise. Oh, lord, what have I done to deserve such torture? Save this wretch, have mercy on thee, salvation!_

_I am Sakura Mikan, and I am broken. Broken inside._

"My dearly beloved, you are so good." said the emperor. "Thank you, my lord," said the girl behind the pink silk curtains draped around her bed. She has gotten used to this already. Being constantly ravished everynight, she has learned not to scream nor cry. She smiles ever so sweetly, but behind that smile is hatred. She deeply hates her so-called father. He has started to defile her ever since she was fourteen. She is now sixteen. Every night the emperor comes visit his daughter in her chambers, or so said. But behind those wooden doors and silk curtains are where the most disturbing and forbidden things occur. Yet she cannot run, there's nowhere to hide.

The emperor had his fill of her for tonight. "I must go now, my lovely flower. But I shall come again," he said. "Yes, my lord. I bid you a fair night," said the amazingly beautiful girl. She is as beautiful as a doll, the perfect pale smooth skin, the red full lips, the beautiful big brown eyes, yes, she is the spitting image of the deceased empress also known as her mother, and yes, that man was her father. She is Sakura Mikan.

As she watched her father walk out the room, she began gathering her clothes. She covered her naked body with the sheets as she reached for her dress. "Yes...goodnight, _dearly beloved_ father. Thou has forsaken me, and has done the most vile act. This I shall not ever forgive, but for now, I shall play along." she slipped on the white undergarment dress then covered herself with her light pink robe.

She walked over to the new table the emperor had gotten her. She had been smarter, and kept asking for expensive gifts as a payment for her services. She sat on the backless chair and looked into the mirror.

Beautiful.

She saw her reflection, and as always, it was her beautiful face staring back at her. No matter what she wore, or how her hair was messed, she would always look beautiful. Sometimes being beautiful is not always the best thing ever. She knew many admired and envied her, but if they knew what the emperor did to her every night, they would surely be grateful that they didn't have her beauty.

She slowly reached for her new expensive light pink comb. It was made of ivory which was very rare. She started to comb her tangled brown hair. She knew that deep down, these gifts meant nothing to her, and that these material things could never make her satisfied and happy. But this was the least she could do for herself, make him pay for her services, and at a very high price at that.

Her hair was finally untangled and straight, the emperor loved to pull her hair during intercourse, he thought it aroused her, but it did not. The only effect it had on her was anger. She was never aroused and she never felt pleasure during intercourse, only disgust. She only prays to god that it will be over soon and bears with it.

"Ling Ling! Get me new sheets!" Mikan called out to one of her personal maids, she is also her best friend. Even she does not know her secret, that the emperor ravishes her everynight. She dares not tell anyone. "Yes, Lady Sakura." Ling Ling replied as she walked gracefully to the cabinets to fetch new sheets. "Why, may I ask, do you change your sheets everynight?"

"Because I feel dirty when I sleep on the same sheets," replied Mikan. In a way, that was true. She did feel dirty and disgusted just thinking about the reasons why the sheets were dirty in the first place.

"Thank you, Ling Ling," said Mikan as she finished changing the sheets. The bundle of dirty sheets where in Ling Ling's hands. "You're welcome, my lady. If you would excuse me, I shall go now." Mikan nodded her head and watched as she closed the doors.

Mikan sighed and sat on her bed. "I only need to bear with this a few more nights, then all my preparations will be complete and I can finally leave this wretched place." She lied down gently onto her bed and covered herself with silk blankets.

She was feeling awfully numb and sore from what happened earlier and she knew she needed her rest.

Beauty is indeed a lot of pain.

**Well, hoped u liked it...I redid this chapter so that it would be more of the M rated type.**

**Please review and check out my other story if ya like. And if you were under sixteen or if you found this chapter revolting, then I can say "I told you so!" anyways, thanks for reading.**


	2. adoption

**Sorry for the bad news, but I am discontinuing this story. It's up for adoptions. I'm a tad too busy for this one, plus I ran out of ideas. It was a spur of the moment kind of idea when I wrote it. Sorry for the long hold up.**


	3. AN

Okay...so don't kill me. This is an author's note, I know (booo!). But I have an important announcement to make. Someone was finally kind enough to adopt this story! (yay!)

Here's her profile: .net/u/1927279/XxWickedLuvxX (add "fanfiction" in front of ".net" because for some odd reason, that part won't show up)

I'm not sure if she actually started writing it, but just keep checking.

Deepest apologies and all my love,

animeloverxoxo


End file.
